Challenge Accepted
by P13Z
Summary: The Doctor and heavily pregnant River are held captive by an insane dalek, only to be saved by two girls from the year 2017. After dropping the pair off, they continue to encounter the girls and make a discovery of a lifetime. (River/11th Doctor, Amy/Rory, Pregnant River, Pregnant Amy, Time baby.)


**Greetings fellow whovians, and welcome to my humble abode! This is my first time on this marvelous site and thought I would post something. Plus I've been daydreaming about this for a while and I finally decided that I'll write it up. Feel free to give me any advice and sorry if there is any spelling/grammar mistakes… I suck at grammar…**

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who and if I did I wouldn't be writing this…

**IMPORTANT: This is just a prologue type thingy… that's why it's short! And don't worry I'll be updating a new chapter tomorrow**

"Exterminate! The Doctor and River Song must be exterminated!" The Dalek screeched its voice echoing across the walls as it raced towards where River and The Doctor were hand cuffed to. Luckily for them it was only one dalek, but that's one too many.

"Well this is another fine mess you've gotten me into, sweetie!" River exclaims at The Doctor desperately trying to break free from the handcuffs.

"This is not m_—" _

"Hey look at me you dumb machine alien thing!" A young woman shouted while running towards the Dalek, gun in her hand. The strange girl was followed closely by another female, who looked about a year older but was obviously more mature than the first.

"Are you serious?" River asked the two girls, who simply ignored her.

"Give _me _the gun, the last time you had a gun you shot a man in the leg!" The second girl stated as she snatched the gun out of the first girl's hand. And quickly shot the dalek before it could shoot River and the Doctor. The two girls quickly run over to them, still fighting.

"First off, the guy had a bomb. I don't know about you but I would rather not be blown to bits that day!" She yelled as she raced over to where the Doctor and River were cuffed to and started to pick the lock.

"Second off, it was self-defense. And besides he's in jail now so he won't be using his leg anyway." She complained, as she continued to fiddle with the hand-cuffs.

"How'd you get here?" The Doctor asks, praying that he'll get a straight answer.

"Vortex Manipulator, nasty way to travel we know. But considering that there was a dalek here we had to use it," The second one answered receiving a nod from both River and the Doctor. After a couple of seconds of silence they finally unlocked the cuffs. The Doctor and River start to walk away to the TARDIS the two girls following them.

"Thank you. But before we get to ahead of ourselves, how about some introductions? I'm River Song, and this is the Doctor. What're your names?" River asks curiously, the two girls look at look at each other eyebrows shot up and wide eyes then turn back to face River and the Doctor with a deadly seriously look on their faces.

"Spoilers," The two girls say before bursting out laughing.

"What do you mean. 'Spoilers'? Do we meet each other in our future?" The Doctor asks both him and River turning around to face the girls.

"What's such a spoiler about a name?" River asks as they all begin to walk away to find the TARDIS, the first girl looked at River and her eyes widened.

"Spoile—"

"Whoa! You've swallowed a moon!" The first girl shouted wide-eyed at River's pregnant belly, almost instantly the second girl wacked the first over the head.

"You moron, she's pregnant! And you call yourselfa scientist! I apologize for her; she's basically running on caffeine, have you even slept?"

"Slept yes, recently no," She answered with a shrug. Soon enough River and The Doctor walk into the tardis, followed by the two girls. The Doctor watched them waiting patiently for them to say the famous lines. The first one caught on what the doctor was doing and decided to play along... Even if she failed miserably.

"My, it's bigger on the inside!" She exclaimed her hands hitting the sides of her face to make it seemed as if she was shocked.

"You already knew didn't you?" River asks the girls and they nod sheepishly.

"Can you drop us off at 2017, New York please? Vortex Manipulator is broken..." Second explained, slightly waving her wrist in the air. The Doctor nodded and then walked around flipping various switches and pressing random buttons, as for River she sat down on a chair near the console and puts a hand on her belly

"So do you have a name picked out?" First asked, smiling brightly at River.

"Well, I've always liked the name Haylee…" River admitted, immediately the girl's eyes brightened her smile widening.

"That's such a wonderful name," She nodded. The sound of the tardis parking alerted that they had reached their destination.

"Well this is our stop. Oh, and you'll be seeing us sooner than you think… Well, technically speaking you know who I am, yet you don't. I mean you don't know that you know me—ah forget it, I'm confusing myself. Anyway you'll just know me by my dashing good looks and how loud I am…" First rambled while walking out of the tardis doors. The Second girl stopped before she walked out the door.

"See ya, bowtie and curly!" Second explained as she walked out the doors.


End file.
